Mother's Day
by ms.matchmaker
Summary: A Mother's Day fic. See what Sakuno's kids are up to on Mother's Day. AtobexSakuno.


Disclaimer: I do not Prince of Tennis and any of its characters.

A/N: This is a fic about Mother's Day. It's quite early but, what the heck… It will be consisting of three chapters. Oh, and it is AtoSaku… Please don't kill me!

Mother's Day

Chapter One: The Plan

Pairing: Atobe x Sakuno

_Text_- thought

A pair of tiny legs walked back and fort in the very big playroom filled with many toys while conversing with another little one who was playing with her favorite stuffed animal and would make some comments from time to time.

"Listen, Kaiko-chan! There's two more days before Mother's day and we still have a lot of planning to do!"

"Kagami-niisan, do you think we'll make it in time?"

"Of course we will! If it'll make Mom happy, we'll do the best we can! Kagami said this filled with so much determination that he was almost burning.

Who are these kids anyway?

Atobe Kagami, age 6, a very handsome boy with gray hair and you can sense that he has a lot of confidence in himself. Atobe Kaiko, age 4, a timid girl with big brown innocent eyes with matching brown wavy hair. The two of them are the beloved children of Atobe Keigo and Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

"But what will we do, Kagami-niisan?" Kaiko asked her brother.

"Hmm… It has to be big, something even better than last year." Kagami answered his little sister's question while thinking on their gift.

"But, last year's surprise shocked Mommy so much! Maybe she'll faint again!" answered Kaiko back, with worry in her voice.

Both of them recalled some of last year's event.

Their surprise for their mother was Indian inspired. Why Indian? It was really simple. They saw their mom amazed at an Indian tour she was watching on the television, which became the basis of their surprise.

But, their surprise was somewhat extravagant. Sakuno wasn't used to the extravagant life even though she is married to Atobe Keigo, a very talented tennis player who also has a humongous business empire run by his family. Sometimes Sakuno even wonders how in the world she ended up marrying him. Well, details don't matter. (They are married for eight years.)

Oh right, back to the surprise. Kagami and Kaiko were really creative kids. Their surprise was having all the servants wear Indian clothing and make sure their mom won't have to do a single thing. They also prepared an elegant dress for their mom that could be described in one word-expensive. They also had an elephant with a seat on its back for the tour they had prepared. It was a new way of looking at the city. The list goes on and on. They accomplished all of that with the help of their father.

After recalling the events both of them sweat dropped.

"Hmm… you're right Kaiko-chan. We should think of something less over the top. We don't want Mommy to faint again." Kagami said.

Thinking….

Thinking….

Thinking….

"I know!" Kaiko suddenly said.

"Kaiko-chan, you have a plan right? What is it?" Kagami asked excitedly.

"Well… I know Mommy likes doves. All we have to do is like this…"

"When Mommy wakes first thing in the morning and gets dressed up, Daddy will have to lead her to the front door. When she opens the door she will have to see our gifts!"

"Well, what are our gifts then?" Kagami was curious.

"We will let go of one hundred doves at the same time then an orchestra will follow playing a pleasant piece!"

"Kaiko-chan, your plan is great! It is not that extravagant but we'll have to add some more."

"More? Like what, Kagami-niisan?"

"Hmm… Like… We'll make a trail of rose petals leading to the garden and then make the flowers bloom! We will fill the garden with flowers of different kind and color!" (By the way, their garden is really big.)

"Wow, that's really wonderful Kagami-niisan! You're a genius!"

"Alright, now that the plan is complete, we'll just have to ask Daddy to prepare few things for us." Kagami said and then made his evil laugh. (Mwahahahahaha!)

"Do you know where we'll find Daddy, Kagami-niisan?"

"Of course I do! He's probably at the tennis courts." Kagami answered. (Their house, I mean mansion, also has tennis courts.)

The two of them started to run at the direction of the tennis courts receiving some smiles and greetings from the many servants they have.

Plok…

Plok…

Plok…

As the two kids reached the courts, they immediately heard the sound of the racquet hitting the tennis ball. They entered the court silently so they wouldn't disturb their father.

Kaiko whispered to his brother, "Daddy's really good, right, niisan?"

"Daddy's not just good, he's totally awesome." said Kagami with admiration.

The hitting stopped when their father looked to them. All those years passed by but his handsome face didn't fade away. Atobe walked over to his children.

"Kagami, Kaiko, it's rare to see you two hanging around here. Do you need something?" Atobe said as he patted the heads of his children.

"Well… ummm…." Kaiko started but couldn't continue her sentence so Kagami finished it for her.

"Kaiko-chan and I already have a plan for Mommy's surprise this Mother's Day. We were wondering if you could help us prepare a few things."

"But, you know what happened last year. Mommy fainted. Do you want that to happen again? Atobe saisd.

"Daddy, we promise it won't be as shocking as last year! Can you help us, please? Both kids said and gave their father their oh-so-adorable puppy eyes.

No one rejects those eyes, even the great Atobe Keigo.

"Okay, okay… Daddy will make sure everything is perfect." Atobe said and smiled at his kids.

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy!" Both of them chorused and hugged their father.

Kagami and Kaiko explained their plan to their father.

"_Well, at least their surprise this year isn't as shocking as last year. I hope this plan goes well._

A/N: Chapter finished! Two more to go! Oh, for those who are waiting for updates in Hyotei LOVES Sakuno, it might take a while but I will still be writing Oneshots there.


End file.
